Ma renaissance
by FlorineB21
Summary: Peeta est revenu auprès de Katniss dans le district 12. Ils passent la plupart de leurs journées ensemble. Une nuit, Katniss fait un horrible cauchemar alertant Peeta qui se précipite chez elle. Ce ne sera pas une nuit comme les autres pour eux. OS Katniss/Peeta post-mockingjay Le résumé est nul mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira! Merci à tous ! Bisous


Ma renaissance

Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent chatouiller et réchauffer la peau nue de mon épaule. Cette sensation me procure un bien-être intense, et fait frissonner mon corps. Me réveillant à moitié, et les yeux fermés, je sens une odeur familière toute proche de moi, et un bras enlaçant ma taille fermement.

J'ose enfin ouvrir un œil et remarque que je suis blottie contre le torse nu d'un beau jeune homme, qui n'est autre que Peeta. Je peux sentir son cœur battre doucement contre mon oreille, et sa tendre respiration dans mes cheveux.

Sans bruit, je me recule pour admirer le beau portrait que j'ai devant moi : Peeta a les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, mais semble apaisé, je dirais même _heureux_. Je peux distinguer un petit sourire dans son sommeil. La lumière du jour fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et les petites cicatrices sur son visage d'ange.

Je me risque à caresser sa joue, sans pour autant le réveiller, et essayant de rassembler les souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Flash-Back

 _Des morts, partout. Tout autour de moi, des corps d'enfants, de femmes et d'hommes sont entassés les uns sur les autres. Ils ont tous les yeux grands ouverts, avec un l'ombre d'un regard rempli de reproches dans ma direction. Je suis seule, je n'ai plus personne. Pas une masse vivante près de moi, rien._

 _Cependant, au loin, j'entends encore des coups de feu. Je m'approche, en larmes, de ce bruit si effrayant._

 _Et là, je le vois. Il est agenouillé, dos à un pacificateur qui pointe une arme sur lui. Peeta ne me voit pas, il semble en proie à une crise de nerfs._

 _D'un saut, je me dirige vers le pacificateur qui me voit arriver rapidement, et tente de me mettre entre lui et Peeta. Mais avant que j'ai pu effectuer un seul mouvement, le pacificateur m'adresse un dernier sourire avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Et, sous mes yeux, je vois Peeta s'écrouler à mes côtés, les yeux en larmes._

 _Non, Peeta ! PEETA !_

 _Le pacificateur s'envole, me laissant seule. Finalement, tous les morts ont disparus aussi. Je suis dans une pièce noire, avec Peeta mort dans mes bras._

 _Je deviens folle, et j'hurle en sanglotant bruyamment._

 _« Je t'en pris, réveille-toi. Peeta ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu m'as promis ! Peeta.. Peeta… PEETA ! »_

« PEETA !

Chut, Katniss, Calme-toi ! Je suis là, tout va bien. Réveille toi ! Je suis là, Katniss ! Katniss ! »

Je sens une secousse me sortir de ma torpeur. J'ouvre les yeux, et voit Peeta, inquiet me tenant les bras. S'il est là, c'est qu'il m'a entendu depuis chez lui. Cela veut dire aussi que mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus violents.

Perturbée, mais heureuse de le voir en vie, je ne peux m'enpêcher de toucher son visage, pour être sure.

« Peeta…

C'était juste un cauchemar, Katniss. Je suis là, je vais bien et toi aussi. Chuuut… »

C'est alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et tente de me bercer pour m'apaiser. Mes sanglots diminuent et je tente d'articuler quelque-chose.

« C'était… c'était horrible.. Je… Tu.

Calme-toi, je suis là. »

Il commence à me caresser les cheveux, et ce geste me procure un soulagement presque immédiat.

« Tu étais mort, Peeta. Mort ! Et je… je pouvais rien, rien faire..

Ce sont juste des mauvais rêves, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Cette réponse me fit réagir d'un bond, et je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bien-sûr que je m'en fais pour toi, oh Peeta..

Arrête..

Toi, arrête ! Je peux pas imaginer…. »

Il m'interroge du regard, et je sens mes joues rougir. Depuis qu'il est revenu, avec ses primevères, et son sourire, il a remis du soleil dans ma vie. De la tendresse. Il m'a permis de me relever petit à petit, après la douloureuse perte de ma petite sœur. Sans lui, je serais peut-être morte de faim et de chagrin au fond de mon placard à l'heure qu'il est.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, Peeta… » je murmure.

Peeta baisse les yeux tristement, et prend ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts tendrement. Je sens qu'il est tiraillé entre l'envie de me croire, et l'envie de partir. Mais je ne joue plus à présent. Ce soir, tout est étrangement clair dans mon esprit.

Alors, pour appuyer mes propos je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

Je le sens hésiter un moment, mais avant que je n'aie pu reculer, il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et approfondit notre baiser.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons à contrecœur. Ses mains caressant mon corps sous mon t-shirt me brulent et je sens qu'il en faudra plus ce soir. Sentant le désir monter en lui alors que je l'embrasse dans le coup, il soupire.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter avant de…

J'ai pas envie d'arrêter, Peeta. Reste avec moi. lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue tendrement.

Toujours. » je l'entends chuchoter

C'est alors qu'il m'attrape la taille et m'installe au-dessus de lui, parsemant mon cou de baisers brulants.

Nous nous déshabillons mutuellement, et très vite la chaleur monte.

Peeta et moi avons fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Nos corps fusionnés, nous ne faisions plus qu'un, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ces instants.

Il a été doux, comme toujours, et à l'écoute. Cette première expérience fut extraordinaire, et de plus avec l'homme que j'aime, et que j'ai toujours aimé, finalement.

 _Alors, après, quand il me demande : « Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ? »_

 _Je lui réponds : « Réel. »_

Fin du Flash-Back

Les joues encore rouges, je sens Peeta bouger contre moi. Il se réveille, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'adapter à la lumière de jour, et caresse ma peau nue.

« Bonjour, toi… »

Il me sourit, d'un sourire auquel je ne peux résister.

« Hey… répondis-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Bien dormi ?

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. »

Il jette un œil discret sous la couette, et lève un sourcil quand il voit que je ne porte qu'une culotte sur moi. Un sourire malicieux s'étire sur ses lèvres.

« Cette nuit… Réel ou.. ? »

Je me surprends alors à rire, comme je n'avais jamais ri auparavant. Un rire spontané, presque trop bruyant, alors que Peeta me regarde, incrédule. Je m'empresse de lui répondre en caressant son torse.

« Bien réel, crois-moi ! »

Peeta semble soulagé, et heureux. Aussi heureux que je le suis actuellement. Son regard se pose alors sur un endroit du mon corps se situant près de mon cou.

« Effectivement, bien réel ! » dit-il en touchant ma clavicule avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

J'aperçois alors une petite marque rouge à cet endroit, ressemblant à ce qu'on appelle un suçon.

« Je suis désolé… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, une fois de plus.

« Arrete Peeta ! C'est la plus belle marque j'ai sur mon corps aujourd'hui. »

Il me regarde alors dans les yeux, reprenant tout son sérieux.

« Je t'aime, Katniss.

Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur. Et je ne te laisserais jamais douter de cela. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, je me rends compte de l'amour que j'ai toujours porté à Peeta, sans même le savoir.

Je me rends compte que sans lui, je ne serais rien.

Qu'il est mon pissenlit en ce beau jour de printemps.

Qu'il est mon âme-sœur.

Qu'il est ma force.

Qu'il est mon tout.

Qu'il est ma renaissance.


End file.
